srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-06-28 - Warrior of Water
The SuiKyosha is currently floating over Western Europe, doing is slow floating thing, hiding in a series of clouds. There's quite a few people who are, however, making use of this opportunity to make use of the first floor's transparent floor, to look at the water beneath, as well as the world below. They are just floating over the western parts of Belgium. Things on board are quite busy. Some of the Ravens are on board, as well as quite a few other people who are making use of the ferrying of the ship, and the cheap prices of the shops here. More importantly though, people are here for the tourism. The captain however, obviously, is not here for the tourism. Yet, he is in this very same place; which is unusual. Normally, he would be sitting on the bridge, watching the skies, and generally commanding the vessel. Wearing what looks like a large and dragon ornated blue gauntlet over his right hand, he pushes his way through the people present. he almost seems to be looking for something. Or someone. Something strange was going on with the ship. Though SuiKyosha would not tell him what it was, he knew that the ship was somehow excited about something. The water within the ship is clearer than normal - which is quite a feat - and some of the systems are running at unprescedented levels. After a while of seeking in vain, not really knowing what he is looking for, the man just halts somewhere in the middle of the huge floor, and halts. Ringo typically was always calm before a Mission. It was seeking a balance in himself...trying to clear his head, let out things like fear and hesitation. Today, he was already on the Observation deck looking out over the landscape. It was a good view, Ringo remembers quite a lot of these views, but after he came back from being A) Dead, and then B) a space alien, something had changed. He could never take sights like this for granted again. Second chances don't come, and for this Ringo had learned to savor things he took so much for granted before. More then that, this ship...there was something about this ship. Something on the back of his mind, something that he couldn't quite put into words that was making him restless. Usually by now he would be in his room studying maps or preparing. Now he was listless...unfocused, and feeling strangely nastalgic. He hardly notices the captain. Xiang remains standing there, looking upon those people, catching some surface thoughts off of them as SuiKyosha keeps track of those within her. Then suddenly, he draws an idea. It is a crazy idea, but it still is one. His head lifts, just as the ship comes out over the water and slowly lowers itself down along a projectile path, until finally it takes water. And between that moment and now, the Emperor had a little conversation with his XO, Yu Zhi Wu, who is at the bridge, and has just grabbed the speakers. "To all of those present. We know this may be an inconvenience to some of you. But urgent business requires us to make a slight detour through La Gias." If Ringo knew anything about the gates to La Gias, it was actually quite the distance away. However, the ship continues to travel, lowering itself into the water further. "This trip should not take more than an hour or two from your schedule." Then suddenly, as the ship finished submerging itself, a few people start ooh-ing and ahh-ing as the aquarium-like walls begin to glow in a strange and beautiful blue, and the outside world suddenly seems to lose its shape as the ship enters a dimensional travel mode of sorts - driven by the magic of water about it, and rapidly propells itself through the water to that gate within the North Atlantic. There is a sickening feeling during that transittion, but it is gone all too soon. A feeling like the world just went upside down, yet never moved. But when it comes out, the SuiKyosha rests on the coast of a strange island. It had barely moved, yet somehow within less than a minute, it had moved from Belgium to La Gias - somewhere far in the central sea. What /was/ this ship!? It is clear what this island is however. For from the many windows, people can see gigantic and monsterous skeleton mecha walking around. Sirens immediately go off as those gigantic skulls notice the 'stranded' ship. And calls for battlestations are made. The SuiKyosha, of course, isn't too happy that she is being put in danger. But Xiang just... watches. Looking over the people as they suddenly run off to the nearest shop or house - for cover. This really isn't the kind of thing the captain normally does. And he /knows/ that the people here are perfectly safe. He trusts in the SuiKyosha's armor, and ability to get away fast enough. Ringo Mason relogs, "What the hell Xiang?!" Sinya Leland transmits, "What did he do now?" Emperor Xiang Yuan remains somewhat... quiet. Sinya Leland transmits, "... Captain?" Emperor Xiang Yuan transmits, "I had a... Hunch. I am acting on that hunch." Ringo Mason transmits, "For the love of. I don't have my mech with me, so I hope you have something to spare?" Emperor Xiang Yuan transmits, "You can look around in the hangar." Sinya Leland transmits, "I don't want to know what's going on, do I?" Emperor Xiang Yuan transmits, "I just made a little trip of La Gias." Emperor Xiang Yuan ahems, "Oh my, those look like rather /big/ skull mecha, don't they?" Tightbeam to Xiang Yuan: Sinya Leland says, "You wouldn't tell me if I asked... would you?" Ringo Mason transmits, "For the love of... I not paying you now." Emperor Xiang Yuan hrrms, "Of course. In fact; Fend them off, and we'll pay you. How does that sound?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "... Skull mecha?" R transmits, "Hey Solis, did your stuff get lose?" Ringo Mason transmits, "Yeah, whatever." Tightbeam to Sinya Leland: Xiang Yuan says, "I cannot tell you much. I simply... am putting the SuiKyosha in harm's way... based on a hunch." Tightbeam to Sinya Leland: Xiang Yuan hrrms, "This really isn't like me... is it?" Tightbeam from Sinya Leland whimpers softly. "You'll tell me what this is about later... promise?" Tightbeam to Sinya Leland: Xiang Yuan says, "I promise." "What the hell?!" Ringo states openly. He didn't find this funny, and suddenly he went from a sense of calm to a sense of 'god what now'. Turning from his spot, there was a quick run to the hanger followed by a stream long of cursing the whole way to it. Stopping, Ringo paused as he entered the Hangar. Skull mecha being called out, and other pilots being launched, Ringo was looking for a mech. And nothing but Gunmen. God, this was crap, Gunmen had to be one of the worse things in Ringo's mind to pilot. There had to be something... And there it was. Sitting in what might be considered a 'Shrine' in the Hangar, was a robot that was not a Gunman. Typically people would have chased him from where, but they were too busy launching other mechs, or being launched. Ringo, without thinking about it... Hops up onto the lift, taking it to the cockpit, and feels for a hatch... "Goddamn special designs...where is the godda-" And like magic, the hatch seemed to flow open. Not open, litterally moved from a state of closed to open, like water. Ringo blinked, seeing what could be considered a chair...a strange set up of controls, but workable. Hopping inside, Ringo didn't even need to close the cockpit. It did so for him. The robot, standing tall, seemingly made of liquid water, and the most Knightly thing in the building was, for the first time in hundreds of years, moving. Warnings went out, people were both awed and paniced at the sight of the staple of the ship moving for the first time in hundreds of years...worse, it was /launching/. "Ringo Mason, whatever the hell this thing is I am piloting, launching!" Solis Vivent transmits, "None of my mechanisms are loose." Solis Vivent transmits, "Except for Servoskull CCC" Solis Vivent transmits, "Which is presently locked in a bathroom on I95." R transmits, "... so-- you locked it at a gasstation?" Ringo Mason transmits, "Alright, whatever the hell this thing is, I am launching it." Xiang Yuan however, remains perfectly calm. He has full control of the SuiKyosha, and can launch it any moment. But indeed, people are scrambling all over the place, making him stand out somewhat. He casually paces after Ringo though, following him into the Hangar, without even having to keep up. In fact, the only moment he 'catches up' is when Ringo is darting through the hangar, trying to figure out what unit to use. Indeed, the emperor doesn't expect the man to pick a Gunmen. Not even the Azure Dream, standing right besides the knight, is that great of a choice for someone not versed in the machines. But then, a smile appears, as the man climbs up into the robot besides it. That mysterious knight unit that had always been there, and remained unresponsive to everyone including himself. "My hunch was right." He whispers to himself, whilst the crew of the ship all just... /stare/ at the machine as Ringo gets in and starts moving it. Normally, some of them might have bothered to go tell him to get out, because he's not supposed to be in there... but it seems that this hangar crew may actually be smart enough to /realize/ that a guy being ABLE to even get in there... proves more than enough that he belongs within that machine. The SuiKyosha lets out a sound into Xiang's mind, and begins trying to connect itself telepathically to the person within that machine. Who knows how well /that/ will go. But it isn't important right now. The hangar doors open, and Ringo soon finds himself right out there on the island, alongside a good ten or so Gunmen, before huge Skull like machines which storm towards the SuiKyosha - clearly angered - and throw themselves into combat, firing massive volleys of magical missiles of sorts - made out of darkness!? What is this? D&D!? Xiang Yuan transmits, "And that, mister Ringo, would be the DaiSuiKei." June Shelbech transmits, "Bless you." Ringo was a newtype. As long as Xiang wasn't being aggressive or invasive, Ringo's mind would allow the telepathy to happen. It was a natural part of the Newtype condition. Ringo is trying to understand the controls... which are strangely, not just simple hand controls, or what he is used to... but the machine seems to operate with some connection with it's pilot. This is strange, but not unheard of... and it didn't feel wrong. "Weapons...weap-oh there!" the Super robot already had brought out what might be considered a conbination of a sword and a rifle, the barrels coming out of the sides of the large sword, but small enough to be held in one hand as Ringo looked at the oncoming Skull Monsters. The beams were not hard to dodge, flying up and over the beams, taking to the sky as he readied his shot... given what they were, strategic points may not be effective... except for joints. The shot fired, aiming to strike he first skull mech in the knee, aiming to tear it off from it's standing, giving the Gunmen a chance to surround and take it down. It was not Xiang who was being aggressive or being invasive, but the God of Water itself, peeking at Ringo's mind, trying to whisper at him. Words of welcome, words that tell him what he might need to be doing. Words to help him understand the DaiSuiKei. It doesn't tell him who it is, or what it is. But somehow tries to soothe and put the man at ease. Though, in how far the man would need this kind of treatment, was to be seen. Xiang watches, standing at the edge of the opened hangar, ad the lasers go flying, and are intercepted by a wall of water that splashes up and travels along the SuiKyosha, protecting it and its residents. He watches as the Gunmen quickly move out of the way, giving the Super Robot more space as it moves along. However, the Skull Monsters just continue their laser fire, whilst they rush back, away from the knight. Almost as if they... feared it. A rather huge Skull machine suddenly steps out from the others, easily the same size of Ringo's machine, and raises its both arms at him. What was it doi~ ROCKET PUNCH!? That's right, two huge skeleton hands go flying at the knight, trying to capture it and push it down, while the smaller Skulls change their target and deal with the Gunmen present... who are putting up QUITE the fight! This was sort of a /strange/ feeling. It was alike a more invasive AI...well, sort of. It was something Ringo had to accept, but the man was strangely calm. Fear or uncertainy wasn't something that plagued the man's mind, but the added measure of stability didn't hurt either. Ringo was more focused, more serious, and because of that simply staying one step ahead of the beast. Even as his shit goes off target, an idea comes to Ringo's head... "Flowing orbs!" he calls out, and the robot in response produces several small orbs of water, each one moving out to take pot shots at one of the larger Giant Skull Mechs, trying to weaken it as Ringo moved back, aiming for yet another directed shot. Ringo found he could direct them with thoughts...which made this even stranger. The claws go wide and crash into the hull of the SuiKyosha, only to suddenly be shot back by a torrent of water coming from what seemed to be the insides of the hangar. This ship truly has no shortage of self-defense mechanisms. But the same could be said for the Skull, which throws its arms up just as those claws come flying back and reattach to the ends, and forms what looks like a shield of dark flames around itself. Sadly, partly being flames, the shield does little to defend it, and the orbs crash and fire against the thing, unbalancing it hit by hit, making it stumble about and eventually even falling over! "Guess he is really the one, isn't he?" Yu Zhi Wu suddenly appears besides Xiang Yuan. That is to say, she walked all the way from the bridge to here, so she could stand besides the captain. "It would appear so." Xiang replies, nodding at the woman and sensing as the SuiKyosha sets up a connection with Ringo. "I hope he doesn't resent me for this." - "It was rather unlike you. But your hunches have never been wrong." A small sum of Gunmen immediately take the chance that Ringo just gave them, and pile onto the large skull. One by one by one, until the thing is flailing about and can't move anymore. Sadly, this means that the 'smaller' skulls are all free again, and come storming at the knight of water, their hands open, spraying wave upon wave of fire at him. Ringo was surrounded by the dozens if not more of mini skulls. This was bad...very bad. Ringo moved, quicky, but there was simply too many vetors for him to evade at once. Too much to watch out for...Ringo needed more time...but he wasn't given it. Blasts hit the fragile super robot, causing some damage... causing some signifigant damage. However, Ringo wasn't detered. Water overcame, water flowed around... where water could not pass... it would always find a way around. The Gunmen could handle the larger one... but these smaller ones needed to NOT be here. The rifle was gone, and Ringo brought both hands up...and aimed them forward. "Eat this!" he called out, firing the hands of the robot towards the group of Skulls... before the two hands became four... becoming eight... becoming sixteen fists. Splitting like so many drops of water as they flew about the battlefield, trying to clear up the trash. The hands fly back, remerging and landing on the Robot's hand at once. Clearly, the skulls have no clue what to do when suddenly fists come flying from... well... too many directions. They raise their hands, trying to block the punches, but they break /right/ through the dark-fire elemented skulls, shattering them into pieces. "Quite the warrior, isn't he?" Yu comments to Xiang, who has his hands behind his back and is casually watching - not showing a single shred of emotion. "Yes he is. Quite skilled. But he lacks... a certain refinement." The skulls continue to shatter underneath Ringo's assault, until nothing remains. Nothing... but that large Skull which suddenly tosses the Gunmen off of itself. It looks rather beaten and battered, but it is still moving. Its eyes are blazing in fire, and it screams a roar at Ringo. "HOW DARE YOU!" It... it speaks!? "How dare you, you fiend of water!" How dare he what? Xiang can be seen shaking his head. And then, he uses that telepathic connection that was set up, to speak to Ringo; <"These creatures would fly every winter, away from this island, and invade countries and destroy innocents. We hadn't taken to attacking them yet, for it is summer, so I believed there was time. But... I had a hunch that someone important was on board my ship. And it was the first thought I had. I am glad you have proven yourself to be the one, mister Mason."> The giant skull leaps forwards, rapidly romping its way towards Ringo and tries to leap at him; to catch him and push him down onto the ground, so that it can breathe its demonic fire right onto the mech. <"Even if water is turned to steam... it is still water."> Xiang then adds on. But for what reason, who knows? It's Xiang. <"Asshole."> He says simply to Xiang. However there were words, words that were strange... until the mouth of fire came down on him... threatening to obliterate him. There was...SOMETHING that the Water Robot imparted to him. There was a choice... Ringo for a moment, could only see water. He was adrift in a giant ocean. This too, was not unlike Ringo's soul. There was an unfulfilled purpose, a longing to be somewhere. He had a place, but it was one given to him... The ocean faded, as the cockpit of the DaiSuiKei reappeared...it was now or never. The fire hits water, steam is created. For a moment, it looks as if fire had overcome water. Nothing seemed to be left of the robot. Nothing at all... Then, a minute later, a long suffering minute later, the steam seemed to stop...and resolidify into several Flowing Orbs around the giant Skull. Behind him, the DaiSuiKei reappeared, walking away from the carnage that was about to be unleashed. "Water overcomes huh?" he says, with a wry smile. The orbs unleash wave after wave of shots, trying to litterally drown the thing in projectiles. Xiang just shakes his head. He didn't thing Ringo would approve of that method. And he just hopes that he can prove to him that this isn't normally his way. <"I will appologize profusely to you later. But for now, pay attention to the battle."> He transmits to the fighter who'd disappeared beneath the gulf of fire. The man wasn't too worried though. Because even as the blast of steam blows up into the air, Xiang can still 'sense' that the man in alive. The people in the Gunmen however, can't. "Noooo!" One of them cries out, rather dramatically. Yu Zhi Wu just chuckles however. "Think he needs to become your student, or will he be fine on his own?" The woman asks the captain. "I don't know..." Xiang replies, watching as the man reappears and has set a 'trap' of sorts for the skull. They blast down on the creature, one by one, shattering its bones, cutting into its skull. It growls in pain as the continued gulf of shots just crashes down upon its form, ripping it apart limb by limb. Until finally only the skull remains. <"Cut off a wolf's head and it still has the power to bite."> Xiang warns Ringo. And to prove his point, the skull suddenly turns about and opens its eyes wide - and suddenly goes flying straight for the knight of water, trying to chomp onto its armor and rip it to pieces. The Skull was remarkably resiliant to not dying. Ringo turned the thing around just in time... to get a face full of CHOMP. The attack was powerful...and perhaps enough to strike down the newly awakened DaiSuiKei. It was obvious that Ringo wasn't used to fighting in a way where he didn't have something to hide behind... it was apparent in the way he fought, usually reliant on stealth, or an environment... he was a sniper at heart, not a front line combatant. The Mech, however, was the opposite... however, clashes of style typical brought some... interesting combinations... and this again, was still an newly reawakened unit. The fire, however, is pushed back thanks to interjection from the Ship, the water repairing and refreshing the pilot and machine. Ringo, pulling the rifle out once more brought it up, pointing it towards the last member of the battlefield. "Bang." he says, pulling the triger. A stream of water flowed, to some onlookers, it may not look like much, but the flowing of water increased... the impact would be that of a Tempest, suddenly being unleashed all at once on a focused point. That final strike is all that Ringo needs, as the final skull shatters, and the crowd of Gunmen pilots start to cheer loudly for their new warrior. Quite loudly and emotive at that, swinging around those little Gunmen arms and what-not. "He'll be fine." Xiang smiles and turns his back to the battlefield. "Get the people in here, and organize a feast as an appology to the people here. I don't know if mister Mason will like the next thing that I have to tell him..." - "What?" Yu Zhi Wu, for once, isn't sure what the captain means. "That he's destined to be the pilot of that machine, and with that the warrior that is to remain with the SuiKyosha." Xiang adds and wanders off, leaving this XO to just stand there, watching what was once her next door neighbour wander off to the bridge. She isn't quite sure what to make of this whole sudden change. Who knows how Feng, the leader of the SuiKyosha's military would take this. And Ringo probably could see exactly who this person was - for it was the only Gunmen with its arms crossed, staring off at the water-knight. Category:Logs